Various archery bow fishing reels have been attached to archery bows and have usually included simple spools upon which line is manually wound and such that the line may be dispensed from said spools in a similar manner to that of an open face spinning reel or the like. However, such prior art devices have lacked the necessary features to provided for the use of a spinning reel in combination with an axial spool for optionally dispensing line during the shooting of an arrow from the spinning reel or from the spinning spool which is independent of a spinning reel.
Various prior art devices have been incapable of mounting any conventional fishing reel to an archery bow and therefore many of the prior art devices do not afford the convenience of utilizing any reel which may be taken from a fishing pole for alternate use on an archery bow.